


Know All Your Enemies

by VictorKlee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, M/M, Neutral Milk Hotel, Oh comely, One Shot, Reaper76 - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic, poetic prose, vague sexual descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: "Say what you want to sayHang for your hollow waysMoving your mouth to pull outAll your miracles aimed for me"A songfic with lyrics from "Oh Comely" by Neutral Milk Hotel





	Know All Your Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Tasty tasty beautiful angst

_ Oh comely, I will be with you when you lose your breath _   
  
The air would leave his lungs. Gabe would pet him until there was a fit of fireworks going off in his head. The fire and sparks within would fuel the nights and melt the world away. There was no war and peace, or love and hate. There was only each other and the fire that burned between them.   
  
_ Chasing the only meaningful memory you thought you had left _   
  
The embers left to simmer in their hearts were the only feeling they had left. For now it was the future and things were different.    
  
_ With some pretty, bright and bubbly terrible scene _   
  
Though in their youth they had never acknowledged it, the earth was at war. There were few at peace. Worlds had come together to fight the opposing side, but neither had done what was right. They lived with consequences no one would curse even their enemies with.    
  
_ That was doing her thing on your chest _ __  
_ But oh comely, it isn't as pretty as you'd like to guess _   
  
They would meet from time to time. They were each a symbol of the enemy. They would find the common ground and mesh in a pitiful attempt to relive the days when they could truly coalesce. But the oceans that now separated them had been muddied. The light brushes of lips against flesh had been soured; they were just not as sweet as they could remember.    
  
_ In your memory, you're drunk on your awe to me _   
  
The Jack he remembered- the strong and charitable man that would rip his own heart out and spill his own blood for the sake of the world they lived in. He was soft beneath the layers, sculptable when heated, and so wonderfully vulnerable. Now he was gritty. He was hard to the bone and nearly immovable. So scarred beyond repair that it almost made the reaper crestfallen.   
  
The Gabe he remembered- the comedic and not at all pensive man who could take charge at the drop of a pin. He was strong when needed but still held onto the immaturity that lingered even after their conditioning in the force. Now he was serious and gruff. Everything was business. Everything was his enemy. Everything was cut off, and even the soldier couldn't fight his way in anymore.   
  
_ It doesn't mean anything at all _   
  
But it doesn't mean anything at all.    
  
_ Oh comely, all of your friends are all letting you blow _ __  
_ Bristling and ugly, bursting with fruits falling out from the holes _   
  
Despite the smothering wrath and hatred and powers outside of their grasps, those embers could ignite at least a small flame.    
  
There was a pounding that echoed through them. A vibration that found its way through the center of their chests and shook them awake. The smell of alcohol and sweat opened the sinuses and it's a scent that no one can ever truly get used to. Bodies rub against each other, spreading warmth through one another, adding energy to the heat that already smolders in their bodies.   
  
_ Of some pretty, bright, and bubbly friend _ __  
_ You could need to say comforting things in your ear _   
  
There was teeth this time around. There were never teeth before. Gabe bit Jack's earlobe, hard enough to pull the air from his lungs. He whispers sweet nothings, but they're exactly that: nothing.    
  
They clasped onto each other and, with a reminiscent sigh, all oppositions melted away. Their bodies rose and fell together. Chests shared steam that condensed between their flesh. The could feel their warm blood pulsing in an erroneous lust.    
  
_ But oh comely, there isn't such one friend that you could find here _   
  
But they were only strangers now. Strangers with a thirst for what they had in a past life. A thirst for what their past selves were together. Now they had become the men they hated.    
  
_ Standing next to me, he's only my enemy _ __  
_ I'll crush him with everything I own _   
  
Self-hate turned into raging storms. On occasions it could fuel their hunger but it often overflowed. They fought with strong words and actions. It was like any other argument they had. A glance, touch, or one small comment stirred up a hurricane of loud insults.    
  
_ Say what you want to say _ __  
_ Hang for your hollow ways _ __  
_ Moving your mouth to pull out _ __  
__ All your miracles aimed for me   
  
Taken out of them was all the love they had dished out beforehand. Their reunions take away the worthiness of their many memories together. Perhaps the fighting was a way of revenge, or, even more, as relief for all the regret.


End file.
